1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for providing an adaptive user interface service to support various types of communication devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid evolution of network and multimedia technologies, many different types of multimedia devices have recently been developed, and convergence between these multimedia devices is rapidly progressing.
Currently, it is very common that multimedia devices equipped with various output devices, such as digital TVs, home theaters, computer devices, audio/video devices, etc., transmit and receive multimedia data to/from different types of input devices over a network environment, and an interaction between these multimedia devices provides converged multimedia services.
Conventionally, remote control of a media device from a different physical space, e.g., the control of a TV in a home from a computer device at an office, is performed by transmitting and receiving remote User Interfaces (UIs). For the remote control, a UI server provides UI data to a UI client, and the UI client controls the UI server based on the provided UI data. As another example, remote access or control of a Personal Computer (PC) is a service similar to the above-stated user interface service.